The invention relates to 3-azidomethyl-2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decane derivatives and processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and also to processes for transforming them into 3-aminomethyl-2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decane derivatives.
The German Offenlegungsschrifts No. 1,961,433, 2,027,890, 2,129,507, and 2,306,118 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,154 and 3,917,651 disclose 2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decanes which possess central nervous system depressing, narcotic, neuroleptica-like and vasodilative activities. The German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,547,205 discloses 2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decanes which possess analgesic and sedative properties.